Byakko
Byakko , also known as Bai Hu (白虎) the White Tiger in China, is a demon in the series. History The is one of the (Si Xiang) along with Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird and Black Tortoise. It represents the West, the autumn season and the element of Metal (Wind in the Japanese system). During the Han Dynasty, people believed the tiger to be the king of all beasts. Legend had it that when a tiger reached 500 years old, its tail would turn white. In this way, the white tiger became a mythological creature. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue or if there was peace throughout the world. Because the color white of the Chinese five elements also represents the west, the white tiger thus became a mythological guardian of the west. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Holy Race as '''Baihu' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Holy Race as '''Baihu' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Holy Race as '''Baihu' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Holy Race as '''Baihu' *''Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Holy Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Holy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Persona 5: Temperance Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (Byakozom), Beast Type (Byako) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undead Race, Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Holy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race, Boss *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avatar Race as Baihu **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Byakko was the third of the four beasts to be implemented within IMAGINE. He acts as one of the final bosses of Shinagawa's gold-level Catacomb of the Templar Knights. He is a special triple fusion of Senri, Typhon and Scathach. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Baihu can teach Nanashi the Ziodyne, War Cry and Madness Nails skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Electricity, Physical and support skills. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unlike the other Personas of the Hermit Arcana, Byakko and Genbu have Great Affinity with everyone. ''Persona 3'' Byakko appears as the highest level Temperance Persona. He can only be summoned after completing the Foreign Exchange Student Social Link. ''FES'' Byakko is no longer the ultimate Persona of the Temperance Arcana and thus can be summoned without maxing out the Social Link. ''Persona 5'' Byakko is the seventh Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be summoned through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the second of two Personas to learn the Ice Boost skill and the first of two to learn Evade Fire. He is one of the three sources for the Null Rage skill and is also the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Bufudyne. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Byakko yields a Swift Strike skill card. Byakko is also one of the Personas needed to summon Kohryu through advanced fusion, the others being Genbu, Seiryu and Suzaku. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Byako, he can perform the combo War Breath with Garuda and Thunderblast with Atropos. Byakozom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Huge-Mirror-Wafer, the Air-Heavy-Huge or the Pulse-Tusk-Mirror combo. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Baihu. After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out that four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Baihu appears in Manipura. The Asura Baihu is a man who follows the orders of Huang Long. The battle is quite simple as long as Baihu is not hit by Force spells, either the Embryon's or his own, as they will greatly heal him. Like the other three, Baihu's battle is fought in three stages. He will start out using weak Physical attacks and mid-tier Force attacks. During the second phase, he will switch to Skull Cleave as his physical and will start using Shock Wave. Finally, during the third phase he will switch to Executioner and -dyne Force spells. In this phase he will also start using patterned turns which go Tarukaja/Power Charge/Executioner and Makakaja/Mind Charge/Mazandyne and occassionally use Rage with random attacks. Using Void Phys or Repel Phys will cut down the danger of the Physical round immensely and make Baihu lose turns. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Byakko is Hibiki's first demon in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, and currently the main demon that he uses besides Suzaku. He uses Byakko to defeat Dubhe alone and Merak at the unintended expense of a mass casualty of other JP's summoners. Like in the original game, Byakko relies mainly on Electricity and Physical-based attacks to attack demons and Septentrione. It also seems to be much more powerful than other summoned demons, being able to endure many heavy blows and falls in addition to defeating many common demons in one strike. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Ziodyne\Innate High Elec Pleroma\Innate War Cry\53 Madness Nails\54 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Byakozom= |-| Byako= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Although its profile in most official English localizations insists that it came from the (Ssu-Ling), this is fundamentally wrong as there is no tiger included in this concept. Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons